


Could you stop my heart?

by Anonymous



Category: Panic At The Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Candy, Food Sex, M/M, Porn, jolly ranchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't know why you left these on when you knew we were gonna fuck," Brendon mutters into Ryan's skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could you stop my heart?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Based off of a question my friends and I were asking random guys. THIS: "Your girlfriend has a jolly rancher in her mouth. You want to get this jolly rancher out of her mouth. How do you go about this task?" :D :D :D Enjoy my very first porn *devious smirk*

When Ryan gets out of the shower, the first thing he does is straddle Brendon, who's half-asleep on one of the beds, and lean down to kiss him softly.

"Mm?" Brendon wraps his arms behind Ryan's neck to draw him in closer. He'd been planning on taking a nap, but hey, you know, this works too. "You taste good," he mumbles as Ryan licks his way into his mouth and he tastes a sharply sweet cherry flavor on his tongue.

"Jolly rancher," Ryan mouths, making an audible gasp into Brendon's lips as he slips a hand down the back of his skinny jeans that were definitely made for a girl. He flutters his eyes closed as Brendon starts kissing and licking his way up Ryan's neck and throat.

"Don't know why you left these on when you knew we were gonna fuck," Brendon mutters into Ryan's skin, sliding his jeans off of incredibly skinny, bony hips. He tilts his head back up to lick at the corner of Ryan's mouth before wetting his own lips and shoving his hand into Ryan's boxer shorts, causing a short, stuttered gasp that makes a warm flush spread through his crotch. "Did you choose cherry on purpose?" he asks teasingly.

He can feel Ryan smile back. "You know I did." 

There's no more dialogue for a few more minutes, just the wet sound of smacking as the two feverishly drink in each others' skin and the taste of their mouths. Brendon dips a hand down to tease at Ryan's ass, making the guitarist squirm and writhe from the stimulation. Ryan moans loudly, drawn-out and sinful, as Brendon strokes over the tip of his dick, pressing hard and smearing wetness everywhere. Brendon grins as Ryan bites his bottom lip, looking the very picture of debauchery.

And they haven't even begun yet.

"Bren, Bren, please--" Ryan barely manages to gasp out coherent words as Brendon inches a finger inside him. "Now, please--"

Brendon arches an eyebrow. "I don't even have any lube on, Ry."

"I don't---please, don't use--don't use any? No condom, please, I want you now, all of you--"

Brendon pauses. "You're sure, Ry?" They've done this before only once without lube, and never without a condom. Ryan is gasping and moaning, flushed and unable to keep still under his touch. 

"Yes, please--Jesus, fuck--"

"Okay, then," Brendon whispers softly, shoving another finger in, making Ryan nearly scream at the feeling. Ryan lets out a high whimper before furiously shoving his hand down Brendon's equally tight jeans and rubbing quickly at the significant bulge there. 

"Get these pants off," he manages to squeak as Brendon scissors his fingers, stretching him. 

"Not yet, we've gotta stretch you out first," Brendon whispers, his voice a low, sultry tone. Ryan is in love with the way Brendon's voice changes; how high it is when he uses his falsetto, how low it is when he sings, especially during "Lying." God, the way he sings, the way he sings his words, Ryan's words, and how his voice dips even deeper when they're together like this. God.

Ryan arches his back, trying as hard as he can not to fall forward onto Brendon. He reaches up, around his neck, so that he can pull his t-shirt off. Goddamn clothes. As Brendon sticks in a third finger, and oh fuck, he collapses down onto Brendon's chest. He twinges, and reaches down for the hem of Brendon's shirt. They need to be naked, skin to skin, and Ryan pulls it off his boyfriend almost desperately, all the while whiting out behind his eyelids at the feeling of Brendon's fingers inside him.

Brendon has to take his hand out for just a few seconds while he's being ridden of his clothes, and Ryan makes a tiny, inaudible whimper at the loss. It's okay, though. Brendon, here with him now, is more than enough. Ryan dips his head down to crash their lips hungrily, mouth working in a frenzied, uncontrolled fashion. "Bren!" he cries, just as Brendon slips his fingers back in, warm and such a comfort.

"Let me rim you," Brendon murmurs, eyes half-lidded. "Make the stretch easier, yeah?"

"God, please, yes . . . " Ryan babbles as Brendon moves out from under him, letting him collapse into the covers and moving behind to breathe all over his ass.

Brendon licks a wet strip over his entrance, making Ryan's legs shudder and give out. He smiles before attaching his mouth to Ryan firmly, licking and teasing and stretching him wetly. Ryan lets out high-pitched moans that are so sinful yet still seem to sound like an angel. 

"Please," Ryan whimpers hoarsely, as Brendon crawls back up to kiss him softly. Brendon rolls him over, onto his back, and he marvels at the view of Ryan, so pliant and full of want, right here underneath him. Legs spread, hair mussed, and wide expanses of skin all left for him to explore.

Brendon thinks he's in love with Ryan. 

Guiding his dick up to Ryan, he inches in slowly, Ryan tossing his head and writhing at the feeling. He's so pent-up he might come just from this; the burn and stretch of Brendon. Of Brendon, his boyfriend.

Brendon bottoms out the last few inches with a gentle thrust, and Ryan's mouth falls open into a perfect, wet O. He's letting out little "unh" noises as Brendon starts thrusting, and it's so gorgeous that Brendon can't close his eyes.

"Touch yourself," he whispers, impossibly deep and seductive--even though that's pretty much pointless right now. Ryan obeys, wrapping long fingers around his equally long dick, and pumps hard and tight. "Come for me. Come on, Ry; come for me--"

Ryan screams, white liquid squirting into his fist and down onto his and Brendons' stomachs. "Bren . . ." he stutters out, just as Brendon shoves himself back in with a cry. 

"I love you, Ry," he pants before pulling out. Oh, god, he just came inside Ryan. 

Ryan smiles tiredly as Brendon pecks him one more time. "Shower with me?"


End file.
